Kaijô High School Basketball Team's Defeat
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Une reprise du chapitre 73 du tome 9 de Kuroko's Basket. Couple : Yukio Kasamatsu x Ryôta Kise. Shônen-ai, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Une réconciliation dans les vestiaires, en quelque sorte...


**Attention, spoil si vous n'avez pas lu Kuroko's Basket - en mangas ou en scans - au moins jusqu'au tome 10 ! Aussi, ce one-shot contient du shônen-ai - des relations entre garçons - donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

Ce one-shot est une sorte de reprise de l'après-match Tôô VS Kaijô, dans le tome 9, chapitre 73 " Make him pay " où Kaijô perd face à Tôô. Premier écrit que je poste sur le fandom de Kuroko's Basket. C'est du Kasamatsu-Kise, un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Au niveau de Kuroko's Basket, j'en suis aux tomes 16-17, je lis des scans anglais depuis le tome 5.

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pas de plagiat sur ce one-shot. Déjà, il est pas extraordinaire, c'est juste que j'avais déjà l'idée d'une réconciliation ou de quelque chose comme ça avec Yukio-kun et Kise. Et puis, j'ai trouvé le titre un peu à la va-vite. L'inspi du titre vient du chapitre 97 , " It's Seirin high school basketball team ". Bon, j'ai le titre anglais, je pense que le titre changera lorsque le chapitre sera édité en France. Pas grave, ça le fait en anglais, non ? Non ? Vraiment ? Bon, tant pis.

_Résumé :_ Au lieu que Kasamatsu soit seul dans les vestiaires, à hurler sa rage, il y a aussi Kise. Et c'est d'ailleurs Kise qui vient vers son sempai le premier, pour pleurer dans ses bras, ce qui entraîne les pleurs du capitaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kaijô High School Basketball Team's Defeat

Tous les membres de Kaijô étaient abattus. Une défaite n'était jamais agréable, mais celle-là leur pesait d'autant plus qu'ils venaient tout juste de la subir. Ils étaient allés se changer dans les vestiaires qu'on leur avait attribués, sans grand enthousiasme malgré les paroles très encourageantes de leur capitaine, leur promettant une revanche à la coupe d'hiver. Les dossards tombaient à terre avec lenteur, puis suivaient les Tee-shirts, les shorts. Les lacets de basket que l'on dénouait afin d'enlever ses chaussures, les chaussettes que l'on mettait dans un sac plastique... avant d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements.

Seuls deux joueurs exécutaient ces mouvements avec plus de lenteur que leurs camarades : Yukio Kasamatsu et Ryôta Kise. Non, à vrai dire, ils ne les exécutaient pas du tout. Ils étaient chacun assis sur un banc, le regard dans le vague, ne semblant pas remarquer les autres s'agiter à leurs côtés. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Kise dirigea son regard vers son capitaine. Ce dernier, s'appuyant sur son banc, se leva. A peine fut-il à proximité d'un des casiers qu'il y envoya violemment son poing. Le bruit de sa main frappant le métal résonna un court instant dans les vestiaires qui redevinrent silencieux. Le brun eut un long soupir qui trahissait son désappointement et sa rage. Le blond se leva à son tour, priant pour que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas, et marcha jusqu'à son capitaine. Une fois près de lui, il prit la parole d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Kasamatsu-sempai ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis... désolé.

- Et de quoi donc, imbécile ?

- Je...

- Ce match, nous y avons participé tous ensemble, et nous l'avons perdu ensemble. Alors...

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça... je veux dire, vous aviez tous confiance en moi, et je n'ai pas... réussi à vaincre Aominecchi... et... et...

N'en tenant plus, il fit encore quelques pas, et vint se placer devant son capitaine avant de lui tomber dans les bras. Kise enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kasamatsu avant de fondre en sanglots une nouvelle fois. Les bras du blond entourèrent la taille de son camarade, tandis que ceux du brun venaient autour des épaules du premier.

- Je... je suis désolé sempai, désolé... uh... gémit Ryôta, sanglotant.

- Idiot... murmura Yukio en laissant couler ses larmes à son tour.

S'ensuit alors tout un moment de réconciliation mutuelle entre les deux lycéens, mêlant larmes, sanglots et paroles réconfortantes. Enfin, tous deux se calmèrent, ne faisant néanmoins toujours pas attention au fait qu'ils soient l'un serrés au maximum à l'autre.

- Ça va mieux ? murmura Kasamatsu d'une voix ultra-basse.

- Beaucoup... merci... répondit Kise sur le même ton.

- On va peut-être se changer, maintenant. On ne peut pas occuper ces vestiaires toute une éternité.

- Oui...

Néanmoins, le mannequin resta scotché au capitaine.

- Hé, Kise, j'ai...

- Kasamatsu-sempai, j'ai autre chose à te dire.

- Euh...

- Et ce n'est pas le bon moment. Mais je n'attendrais pas plus, je vais te le dire maintenant.

- Euh...

Faisant reculer le brun et le plaquant tout doucement contre un casier, le blond murmura :

- Excuse moi d'avance, ce que je veux faire est égoïste... mais je te promets de ne le faire qu'une seule fois.

Il se baissa, et unit ses lèvres à celles de son vis-à-vis. Il commença aussi à les mouvoir après avoir suffisamment goûté à celles du capitaine, et, d'une caresse de la langue, fit entrouvrir la bouche du brun. Le muscle chaud vint se frotter ardemment à son jumeau, faisant par ailleurs gémir les deux garçons. Les bras des deux joueurs étaient restés là où ils s'étaient posé au départ, mais, à présent, ils caressaient juste un peu les zones de peau accessibles.

« - Bon sang, profiter d'un moment de faiblesse comme ça... Kise ! Lâche moi tout de suite !» protesta intérieurement le brun.

Puis, leur baiser continua, continua, continua... ils se le rendaient avec force, comme s'il s'agissait d'un défouloir. Finalement, Yukio se dit que ce n'était pas si mal que ça, d'être dans les bras de Kise, à l'embrasser ardemment. La même réflexion se faisait du côté de Ryôta, mais en beaucoup plus enthousiaste embrasser ainsi son capitaine qu'il aimait tant était un vrai délice. Même si, d'après les rumeurs, le dossard 4 de Kaijô n'était pas doué avec les filles, pour embrasser, il assurait. Ou alors, peut-être n'embrassait-il pas si bien que ça, mais le blond était tellement obnubilé par lui que tout ce qu'il faisait lui semblait parfait.

L'air leur manqua, et ils rompirent leur baiser. Haletants, ils se reposèrent l'un sur l'autre.

- Excuse moi, murmura le blond, mais j'en avais trop besoin. Comme promis, je ne recommencerai plus. Je t'aime.

Après ces répliques, il se décolla de son capitaine, et commença à se changer. S'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il allait lui arriver...

- Ah là là. T'es vraiment blond toi. C'est pas qu'une teinture, alors ?

- Kasamatsu-sempai, qu'est-ce que...

Un coup de poing lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, l'envoyant valser par terre. Ses yeux marrons se remplirent des grosses larmes qu'il avait l'habitude de faire couler lorsque son aîné le frappait.

- Idiot, crétin, imbécile !

Oh, que de mots doux. C'est presque trop.

- Sem-sempai... balbutia Kise.

- Et tu n'attends pas de réponse ? Tu m'embrasses, tu me sors tout ça et tu te barres ? Tu débloques là !

- Mais... non, je...

Kasamatsu coupa court aux excuses sans queue ni tête de son joueur en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur et en l'étreignant avec fermeté.

- Kasamatsu-san, tu m'écrases...

- Pas grave, ça te remettra les idées en place.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, moi...

- Tais toi ou je te frappe ! répliqua le plus âgé en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Urgh...

Finalement, l'ex-joueur de la génération miracle réussit à se calmer, et se serra contre son aîné. Ce dernier resserra leur étreinte, le rouge aux joues et priant pour que personne n'entre dans les vestiaires. Il se surprit néanmoins à caresser du bout des doigts les mèches blondes de son vis-à-vis, les trouvant assez douces malgré qu'elles aient été rendues poisseuses par la sueur.

- Bon, Kise, tu t'attendais à quoi après m'avoir embrassé ?

- A ce que tu me frappes.

- Mais après ?

- … Est-ce que... tu m'aimes comme je t'aime... ?

- J'apprécie tout le monde dans l'équipe.

- Oui je... j'imagine, mais je veux dire dans le sens...

- Oui, je sais dans quel sens. Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchis encore.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Ryôta. Il se releva et embrassa son sempai sur la joue, souriant à travers le baiser.

- Je te laisse tout le temps que tu veux pour y réfléchir , sempai ! Merci, merci, merci !

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre tout que déjà son cadet s'était changé et était à la porte des vestiaires.

- Si jamais tu te décides à bien vouloir sortir avec moi, fais-le moi savoir, d'accord ?

Affichant son plus beau sourire, le blond lui envoya un baiser et sortit. Kasamatsu soupira, puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tss, quel idiot celui-là alors. Il n'attendra pas longtemps...

Sur ce, le capitaine de Kaijô se changea à son tour avant d'aller rejoindre toute son équipe qui l'attendait avec impatience. Sans meneur, qui pouvait-elle faire, de toute façon ?

**_Fin._**

* * *

Ah, qu'est-ce que je peux aimer le Kasamatsu-Kise ! Enfin, maintenant, j'aime bien aussi le Aomine-Kise - à cause d'une certaine auteure de fanfics qui se reconnaîtra peut-être si elle passe par là - mais je préfère malgré tout le Yukio-Ryôta !

Je n'attends pas spécialement de review, mais si jamais vous en laissez, si vous aimez comme moi ce couple... voilà quoi. J'espère que c'est pas trop raté. Perso je trouve que même si c'est assez court, c'est ce que je voulais écrire, alors ça me va. La prochaine fois que je posterai sur Kuroko's Basket, ce sera soit du Hyûga-Riko, ou bien du Kuroko-Kagami. Et sinon, ce sera du Hyûga-Riko ET du Kuroko-Kagami dans le même one-shot. Avec un peu de Koganei-Mitobe-Izuki. See you, guys !


End file.
